Endless Possibilities
by purplefeather21
Summary: AJ Styles's world is about to be shaken up after the arrival of an old acquaintance from his past. Can he accept that the past is in the past? Or will he destroy everything he's worked for in order to change the past? An AJ/OC story.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I want to give a big hug to Tina!! Thank you for your support and suggestion for this story. I really apprecaite it.**

**Also, to Crystal for helping me out in the morning. **

Today is what you consider not to be Roxy's day. First, she had to come walking to TNA Impact's shooting zone. No, she wasn't one to complain, but after walking in the rain, for like three miles, she was soaking wet. To make matters worse, TNA had already started. Roxy was sure her best friend Michelle Gonzales, who was already there, would tell her. Roxy was looking forward to the surprise TNA said they had in store for tonight.

She knew she wouldn't trade seeing tonight's show, for the world. After reaching the arena, and insisting that the tickets were real, but just wet, Roxy made it inside. That is where she spotted Michelle, screaming as AJ Styles was beginning to get double-teamed by Kevin Nash and Christian Cage. Using this distraction to her advantage, Roxy decided to sneak up on her friend. She knew seeing Michelle's face would be priceless.

"Hey Michelle", Roxy said, as she patted her friend on the back. Then, she saw as Michelle jumped up in fright.

"Oh Roxy! You scared me. You do realize that that TNA started 55 minutes ago, right? Where were you? I thought you wanted to see it since the beginning. Oh my gosh! Roxy what happened? Are you alright? " Michelle suddenly went from upset to worried when she saw the state Roxy was in. They sat there comfortably for about 5 minutes until Roxy jumped out of her seat, and declared she had to go to the bathroom.

" What! Right now? This is when AJ needs help? What if someone comes and helps him? You will have missed it. Are you sure now is the best time?" Michelle asked.

"Yes, now is as good as ever. Plus, if someone does come and help him, it won't be the end of the world. They will only be doing the right thing. I mean, the man is being hit for no good reason," Roxy said, getting annoyed now.

"Well, unless you have any more reason why I can't go and do my business, I have to go," Roxy said, leaving her friend worried about her sudden rude attitude.

A.J Styless Point of View 

I was in pain, no argument there. When Christian and Kevin came to inflict me pain, they reached their goal. I wanted the pain to end soon, although I doubted it would. I was stupid enough to think that if I called Christian out to come to the ring, Kevin Nash would not come. Then, without a warning, their attacks stopped. When, I lift up my head, I saw that a feminine body knocking out Christian and Kevin. Whoever this person was, they were avoiding looking at me for some reason. I let my mind wander as I tried to figure out who that lady was. Most of the fans like the Christian Coalition better the me, so it surprised me when she came to my aid. I still didn't know if she was a friend or foe. She was keeping her back on me, which was starting to bother me, because I wanted to thank my savior for the help she had given me. As if she knew what I was thinking, she grabbed a microphone, and still keeps her back on me.

"I know you are all probably wondering who I am, and why I helped A.J. Styles out, " she said.

I was slowly getting up, but wasn't very successful, because of my body being in pain. I was hesitant though, she might have helped me out, but for all I know, it might have been for her own personal gain. Not many people in this business help someone out, without wanting and expecting anything in return. I was beginning to doubt her because she didn't want to look at me. I know I am no John Cena, but still, I wasn't that ugly.

She suddenly went on talking, interrupting my train of thought.

"Well, ladies and gentlemen, I was a man in need of help, and me being the good citizen that I am, decided to do something about it. I have seen A.J. Styles in his high and low points of his career. I saw Karen Angle come, and manipulate him. She did that for her husband. Only because it was convenient for Kurt Angle to have back-up at that time. My problem with that this, is that you didn't see A.J. seem him fight his way here. When he finally has the time to shine, Karen comes and messes that up. The time of that happening, is over. I will make sure no one messes with him again. Why, you ask? Because if you do, you will have to go through me, and over my dead body will anyone like the two scum bags like Kevin Nash and Christian Cage ever do something so atrocious to anyone, ever again. I will make sure of that, believe me. The Christian Coalition has gotten on my nerves anyway, so I saw a chance to stop them, and I did. Oh, and by the way guys, my name is Roxy, " the mysterious girl revealed.

I was beyond bewildered. First, I get attacked by Christian and his cronies, then some random lady called Roxy comes and helps me. For all I know, she can be an obsessed fan. Or to make matters worse. She could be a stalker who had liked me, and was following me. For example, she could be one of those psychos that know everything you can possibly imagine about whoever they like. Even private stuff no one else knows. According to her, her name is Roxy, and she didn't like the fact that I was being double-teamed. I didn't even know her, did I ? Her voice sounded a bit familiar, but I could not figure out from where. Now, if she would turn around, and I could see her now hidden face, maybe I could try to remember if I had ever met her before. She had blonde hair, and was as skinny as a stick. Slowly, as if something bad would happen if she did, Roxy turned around to look at me.

She looked so much like _her, _but that was not possible, as _she_ wasn't talking to me, and I doubted _she _would come help me out. I made the decision to leave _her_, as soon as I had the opportunity to leave for a chance to be in TNA. TNA offered me the chance to come train with them, and I accepted. _She _didn't blame me though, no, she was very supportive of me. That was in the beginning. According to _her_, I changed. Little by little, her visits came less and less. Now, we had no absolute contact at all.

Suddenly, without looking at me for more than 3 seconds, Roxy left the ring without a second glance at me. I hadn't even gotten the chance at her properly. Now, I really needed to se her, and thank her. Never, during her whole time talking, did she bother to look at me. It was as if she was afraid of me. Or my reaction to her help .


	2. AN

**A/N : I am extremely apologetic, but I feel as if I cant continue to write these fics anymore. I had the dumb idea that I could do several stories at the same time, but I found out I cant. I am so sorry, please believe that. They will get completed, but not at this moment.**


	3. Introductions

**A/N : . I hope you guys like this, and this chapter explains things. I changed my mind about it being hiatus, and I'm currently back on track with it ****J**** I am so sorry about the huge wait.**

**Special thanks to Kat and Tina for helping me out.**

**I want to thank my twinny, Inday, bluesnowball24, ****xPaparazzixChickx****, and Kat RoadKill for reviewing Chapter 1.**

Reasons

**Roxys POV**

I knew helping AJ out would be a bad idea. I let my emotions rule my conscience, and before I knew what I was doing, I went to his aid.

I attacked Christian and Kevin Nash, just so that AJ would be able to be free of pain metaphorically speaking.

Christian and Nash had set out to so some damage, and they accomplished their goal.

AJ was left on the floor, laying there in pain.

I don't even know why I couldn't stand seeing him in pain.

Sure, there was a moment where I did care about AJ Styless well being, but that time was supposed to be over.

I was not supposed to care if got hurt, or was in pain, and certainly not supposed to come out to help him.

All I was supposed to do was get them off his back.

Those were my instructions for debuting on tonight's show.

All I was told to do was to was to make sure Christian and Kevin stopped attacking him.

Apparently, The Christian Coalition had gotten carried away with their attacks.

Sounds simple enough, right ?

I suppose that for a normal person who had no absolute connection to AJ, it would have been a piece of cake.

Unfortunately, for both AJ and I, I did know AJ, and I also had a past with him.

AJ and I had known each other since grade school. Well, since I was in grade school.

Now, three years after _that time_, he has given me no reason to help him, and for some strange unforeseen reason, I help him.

I guess a part of me will always care about AJ Styles, just as much as there is also a part of me that will always hate him for what he did to me.

After all I did for him, he hurt me beyond words.

I was left broken and shattered with only Lily to help me get thorough the pain of loosing my husband.

If he hadn't been such a complete jerk to me, maybe I wouldn't be regretting my decision to help him.Without him, I wouldn't have my Lily.

I was 24 when everything in our marriage changed. AJ and I had been married for three years. He was 24, and I had been only 21. According to ourselves, we were very much in love, and that was all that mattered. What fools were for thinking that. We had met when I moved to his hometown of Canton, North Carolina. I had been 13 while he was 16, and we were next-door neighbors.

My mother had been encouraging me to introduce myself to his family.

Little did I know , that he and his sister Jamie had been encouraged to do the same. His family at that time, had only been his parents, Tim and Carrie, and his sister Jamie.

_**Flashback**_

_My mom had been telling me for at least a week to give the Styless family a chance, and go meet them. She said we were new, and it was the proper thing to do. She said she had bumped into Carrie Styles in the market, and that seemed very nice, and that we had been invited to dinner with them, tonight. Mrs. Styles had been so kind as to invites us into her home, just out of the kindness of her heart, and I wanted to make a good impression to her and her family. We were new, and it was summer, and I wanted to meet new people my age, or that went to the school I would be going to in 2 months. I decided to wear a black skirt, and a red long-sleeved shirt with black stones on it, and black boots. I put my hair into a nicely done ponytail, and two red clips on top of my head. Now, I wasn't the biggest fan of skirts, but by wearing this with my own touch, I wouldn't t get hassled by my mom about how un-girly I was. I was very much into sports like football, and would rather wear shorts, but quite unfortunately, this was not the time for that. According to her, this was a proper event, one in which I should dress appropriately. _

_At 5:00, I grabbed a jacket, and headed out the door with my parents. __As we headed out the door I was greeted by a warm gust of summery air. I__ took a deep breath, inhaling the scent of the freshly cut lawns. I had butterflies in my stomach, I want too sure I was going to like the is dinner. They seemed nice enough, but what if they weren't? My__ heart started to beat in my throat when my dad knocked on the door. A__ very sweet looking woman answered the door._

_"Good evening!" She said in a voice just as sweet as she looked._

_I stared for a minutes at the tall beautiful woman standing in the door. The smell of mashed potatoes and buttery biscuits came from behind her. _

_She smiled at us. "Well come on in you guys! Dinners already done. AJ is just washing up and then we can all eat and get to know one another."_

_My father shook her hand and mumbled his thanks to her also. It__ was my turn. Mrs. Styles took me into a hug. She smelled like old perfumes and buttery biscuits._

_"You will like our daughter Jamie, you two could get along real well. She's been waiting to meet you."_

_Mrs. Styles led us to the kitchen where pots were boiling, biscuits were baking and a man sat in a chair at the table. The_ _man was big and well muscled. He__ had a sweet smile and rose to greet us all. My_ _father joined him at the table and began to talk about sports and the news. While my mother was in the kitchen helping Mrs. Styles with the boiling pot of something. I stood in the door way, taking it all in._

_I was knocked out of my thoughts when a soft hand was placed on my shoulder. A girl was standing next to me, a grin form ear to ear._

_A few minutes later a boy trots down the stairs, He looks at me, eyeballs me and then seems to give me an approving smile._

"_Haley, this is my brother AJ." Jamie announced._

_The boy walked up to me and smiled, it seemed to me that this family was full of loving smiles._

_"So, you are Haley?" He asked, a glint of mischief in his eyes._

_"Yes, that would be me." I said._

_"What grade are you going into this year?" He asked._

_"Eight Grade." I said a bit nervously._

_Jamie let out a squeal. "No way!!" _

_"Jamie is too." AJ said._

_I felt a little better, at least I was going to know ONE person at my new school._

"_What about you?" I asked him. _

_"Tenth." He said proudly._

_"Dinner is ready kids!" Mrs. Styles hollered from the kitchen._

_I could hear the men laugh happily and one, I couldn't tell which, but one had said something about it being about time and that he was starving._

_Jamie grabbed my arm and drug me into the kitchen, and AJ took my other arm without me knowing and the three of us stood in the kitchen, waiting for the ours dad's to finish getting their helpings._

**End of flashback**

As I walked towards the backstage area of the Impact! Zone, I bumped into a staff member, who informed me that Jeff Jarrett wanted to see me. I quickly made my way to the room that read "Office" before knocking on the door.

"Come in." a deep voice said.

I slowly opened the door. Jeff Jarrett was sitting in his leather chair, looking over some papers.

"Mr. Jarrett." I said quietly.

"Miss Martinez. It's a pleasure to see you again." Jeff stood up and went to greet me.

"I can say the same Mr. Jarrett." I smiled.

"Dear, please call me Jeff. Mr. Jarrett makes me feel old." he told me.

"All right." I laughed.

Then, he began to talk to me about what he wanted out of me, what was expected of me, basically, he talked to me about the company, and told me it was a pleasure to have me here. With that, he told me was impressed with my debut, and told me I was free to explore the place.

I took his suggestion, and went out the office. I began to walk around when I heard footsteps behind me.

"Hey." I heard a female voice greet me.

I turned around and saw the fiery redhead and manager of the Rock and Rave Infection, Christy Hemme, standing there. She had a smile on her face and her big eyes were twinkling.

"I'm Christy Hemme." she told me.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Haley." I extended my hand out to her.

"Pleasure meeting you. Do you know anyone else?" She asked me.

I hesitated for a moment. "No, you're the first person I met." I lied.

"Oh, okay. Come on. I'll introduce you to some of the others." Christy linked my arm with hers, as we made our way to catering.

**Meanwhile…..**

AJ Styles rushed inside Jeff Jarrett's office.

"AJ, what are you doing here?" Jeff asked.

"That girl. The one who came and helped me." AJ spoke up.

"What about her?" Jeff asked.

"Who is she? Why did she help me." AJ, who had sat down, began talking again. "Come on Jeff. Talk to me. This is important!" he said loudly.

"Calm down. Why do you want to know?" he asked suspiciously.

"I um, she--. She looks like someone I used to know. At least that's what I thought." AJ said bitterly.

Jeff stayed quiet. "She's the newest TNA Knockout."

"Oh." AJ said quietly.

"What's it to you Styles, though?" Jeff asked.


	4. Chapter 4

**-A/N: I know I hadn't updated in a while before chapter two, however, I will be gong along with some of TNA's current storylines. Oh, and I'm ignoring the fact Tomko is no longer working full-time for TNA. Enjoy! Please read and review.**

**Thank you 3DDLOVER4LIFE and Super **

**Endless Possibilities chapter three**

**Haley's POV**

"…And this is Velvet Sky, but you can call her Jamie. Then, you said you already know Taylor." Christy finished.

"Hey Haley." she smiled at me.

"And that's her friend Angelina Love."

The taller blonde nodded at me.

"This is Traci's Brooks, our Knockout Law." the redhead explained.

"I think everyone else is still all over the place, as the taping isn't finished yet. I'm sure you'll meet the rest of the girls later. How about we go to the guys' locker room now?" Christy suggested.

"What? Uh, no, we don't-- We don't have to go. Like you said,, I'll probably meet everyone else later." I said quietly.

"Are you nervous?" Christy teased.

"No!" I said quickly.

"Because us girls can't afford to be shy. It gives them a sense of superiority, and we can't have that. You'll be dead meat within the first five minutes if you're shy. Now, you're not shy, right?" Christy asked in a manner that told you there was only right answer.

I laughed. "No, I'm not."

"Good." she smiled.

"Now, come on. Let's go before it gets all nasty smelling in there." Christy said, as she led me outside.

"It was nice to meet all of you." I said,

"Likewise." Angelina said kindly.

We walked for only a few seconds before I fell to the floor. I looked up at the person I collided with. Looking down at me, I saw one of my favorite TNA wrestler. The one and only, Christopher Daniels.

"I'm sorry." he apologized.

"It's no problem." I said.

"Oh, I'm sorry for being rude. Here, let me help you." he said as he extended his hand out to me.

I took his hand, and stood up. I brushed my jeans off and smiled. "You know, this might sound weird given the circumstances, but I'm a huge fan of yours." I said sheepishly.

"Really? No, it's not weird. It actually means a lot." he told me. I laughed, and he continued. "Well, it's a pleasure to met such a beautify lady like yourself." the former 'Fallen Angel' complimented.

"Thanks, you aren't too bad yourself." I teased, making him laugh.

Christy cleared her throat. "Christopher Daniels, meet Haley…what did you say your last name was?" she asked me.

"I didn' say, but it's Martinez." I told her.

"Nice last name." Chris complimented.

"Thanks." I said.

"So where are you two headed?" Christopher asked us.

"The guys' locker room." We told him.

"Great, then let's go." he said as he began to make his way there.

At the sight of two Knockouts, the guys in the room fell silent.

"Christ, who's this beautiful woman with you?" Tyson Tomko asked, a flirtatious edge in his voice.

"Not someone you want to get involved with. He's sweet and everything, but that's as far as it goes." Christy warned, while out loud, she said, "This is Haley Martinez, our newest Knockout."

"Ty, leave the poor girl alone. She just got here. I'm sure you'll get another chance to work your charm on her another time. Hey, I'm Jay." the blonde man otherwise known as Captain Charisma, said.

"Nice you meet you. I'm Haley" I smiled at him.

"So I heard." he joked.

"Forget him, he's like that, But, I'm sure you will find that out soon enough. I'm glad we have a new addition to our roster. I'm Alex Shelley." the young man grinned.

"Nice you meet you. I'm a really big fan." I told him.

"Awesome!" he exclaimed.

"Hey! What about me? We are a tag team, you know." his partner, and friend, Chris Sabin teased.

"Yeah, yeah, we know. Anyways, that man you see over there? The one doing squats in the corner, that's Kurt Angle."

I received a stiff nod from him.

"Then, this guys over there are Homicide and Hernandez. The man next to them is Hector Guerrero, their former manager."

I got waves from all three men who were in deep discussion.

"Booker's not here because he's in the Main Even Mafia, and considers himself in a higher position than the rest of us." the redhead explained.

"Don't you dare introduce us to her. We don't associate ourselves with five dollar bar sluts." Robert Roode threatened.

Suddenly, Jay bounced to our side; his face displacing a look of anger.

"Then I suggest you leave them alone." Jay said quietly.

"Jealous much?" Robert smirked.

"Of what? You? I don't think so. You and Storm are nothing but drunks who take up space and time here,"

Within a few seconds, James Storm and Jay were exchanging punches.

"Guys, stop it!" Christy pleaded, but to no avail.

Several people had to intervene, until Rhino and Samoa Joe managed to pull the two apart.

"Enough. I don't care if you two like each other or not. Where it's for jealousy or any other reason, it doesn't matter. But, you idiots should know better than to fight in here. You want to fight? Then talk to Jeff or Jim, get a match, and settle your score there, not in front of us, and especially in front of the ladies." Rhino growled.

Jay grunted as James Storm stormed out the room.

"Uh, all right guys, Haley net ya'll, so we'll ve going now." Christy said awkwardly.

"I hope you don't think of us too badly after what you saw. Not all of us are ill-tempered." Samoa smirked, making Jay scowl.

"I won't. I know what it's like to work with people who get you mad." I said.

"So how long have you been wrestling for?" he asked.

"Since I was 16. I had been doing kickboxing and mixed martial arts since I was six. I've watched wrestling since I was 10. At 16, I found this promotion called NYX, and they allowed me to train with them. Of course, everyone there was older, but they were kind enough to take me under their wing. Since then, I've wrestler again people like Alison Danger, Joy Giovanni, Ivory, Jazz, Raisha Saeed, and MsChif. I've worked for ROH, New Japan, and AWA to name some. I've been offered a contract but the WWE after Dusty Rhodes saw me wrestle, but I turned them down."

Bubba, Devon, Tomko, Jay, Kip, and Kurt, who had all worked in the WWE at one point or another, knew the great lengths they'd go to acquire a new superstar, especially someone as achieved as Haley. So, they were surprised with the young woman was telling them.

"How come?" Bubba asked.

"I don't like them. Don't get me wrong, there's plenty of talented folks there, but all they're considered as right now, are rookies, or potential to become veterans in a few years, even if they've been there for a long time. Their company is still considering their shriveled up oldie their main player. Then there's the girls. Some are great. But WWE is hiring more models than they ate wit actual women who can fight. And I can't be in a place that will parade me around like I'm some kind of toy. I am not, and never will be Torrie Wilson." I explained.

Tomko smirked. "Impressive speech. But, I do have a question."

"I'm sure he does." Christy said loudly, making Tomko beet red.

"Shut up, Hemme." Tomko muttered.

Christy stuck out her tongue at him, making me laugh. "What is it?" I asked him.

"Who were you talking about when you said shriveled up old man?" he asked.

"My dear friend, Stephanie McMahon's dear husband." I responded.

"What did he ever do to you?"

"Since when did you become his defender?" Jay asked.

"Never you mind." I replied.

Tomko raised an eyebrow. "Oh?"

I sighed." Just forget it."

Too quietly so that I couldn't hear, he began mumbling to Jay.

"All right guys, I think we'll be going now. We don't want Haley think you're all deranged psychos who don't let her leave, do we?" Lance Rock teased, making Christy's grin fade.

"Again, it's nice to meet all of you." I said quietly.

"And, it's a pleasure to meet you, beautiful." Tomko went, and kissed my hand. At this, the guys began to howl with laughter.

But, as I made my way to the door, it was opened. Revealing none other than AJ Styles.


End file.
